Lineage Series
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Trip and T'Pol get a surprise when a descendant of theirs shows up in Engineering...who is he and what's his story. This is the Lineage Series, the explaination of how the Tucker family came to be...AU
1. Tucker

Title: Lineage

Spoilers: All with Temporal Agent Daniels

Disclaimer: I do not own Enterprise...wish I did though.

* * *

Daniels looked at the timeline before him; it was slowly splitting into two. The sound of a crash made him turn from his monitor and move to the kitchen of his home, he found his eight year old son standing before broken glass.

"Tucker S'Val Daniels…what have your mother and I told you about getting into the glassware?" He moved to a monitor on the wall and pressed a button, the floor soon absorbed the glass. "That was your mother's good glassware…you'll apologize to her as soon as she finishes her meditation."

"But Dad…it was an accident." Tucker eyed him, his blue eyes bright and brown hair cropped behind his Vulcan ears.

"No 'buts' now go see if your mother is finished."

"I am finished," both men turned to see a Vulcan woman, she looked at both. "What has occurred?"

"I broke a piece of your glassware Mother." Tucker's head was bent down in shame, as if he had disappointed his mother. "I am sorry; I know how much you cherished the glassware."

A chuckle came and the Vulcan bent down beside her son, "Tucker…were you hurt my son?" Tucker shook his head, "then it does not matter, I can always replace the glassware but I cannot replace my son…I dare not think of what could have happened had you been injured."

"T'Pol…you can't simply dismiss the fact he broke your glassware, it was a gift."

She rose and looked at her bondmate, "husband, our son is more important then glassware," she smiled and looked at him, "perhaps in time you will see that. I noticed the splitting timelines, go finish your work while I tend to our son."

"You Tuckers were always bossy; your foreparents were the same way."

"That would be the pot calling the kettle black, you yourself come from them. Just because you are centuries older does not mean you do not hold atleast a strand of their genetic information."

Daniels laughed, "at least I lost the ears."

"Forefather happened to adore Foremother's ears, any descendant of theirs what holds that trait, they are blessed."

Daniels left his wife and son to work, knowing he'd never win an argument with her.

* * *

Days Later

Tucker looked at his father's desk, knowing he was unable to touch anything because of its sensible information but he wondered about the decoration that laid on the desk. He reached out and touched just that object, the IDIC and in an instant he was in another room and everyone was staring at him.

"Vulcan onboard!" Someone shouted and he looked around, till a woman came over and he saw her…a Vulcan, who looked like his mother.

"Mother!" He ran to her and hugged her; she stilled and looked at him. "Mother I didn't mean to touch Dad's desk, I was just curious…can we just go home before the Temporal Agency finds out and Dad looses his career…please Mother?"

"I am not your mother, please remove yourself from me." He did so and looked over to see everyone staring; a man came over and looked at them both.

"Commander Tucker." The Vulcan turned to the man as he approached.

"T'Pol, what's going on…they said the kid just appeared?" The man looked at him, "what's your name kid?"

"Tucker S'Val Daniels, son of T'Pol and Anthony Daniels, Temporal Agents, year 3045." He looked at T'Pol and his eyes widened, "uh oh, Mother will place me in meditation for a year when I get home and Dad will kill me…Enterprise 2155 right?"

"Yes, who are you?" T'Pol looked at him, "how did you come to be here?"

"I touched one of my father's artifacts and was transported here…you're my foreparents, well third foreparents by my mother and foreparents to the nth power by my father…as you would say…that's time travel for you."

"Tucker!" Both Trip and Tucker turned to see a woman who looked exactly like T'Pol; she walked over and grabbed the boy's arm. "You will explain yourself when we return home, your father has told you multiple times not to touch his equipment and yet you do."

"Your emotions Mother." He looked at her and she raised an eyebrow before removing a device from her pocket, pressing it.

"Do not lecture me on emotions, if you really want a lecture, I'll take you to a Vulcan priest." Her voice booming compared to any Vulcan they'd ever seen. The device beeped and both disappeared.

Trip looked at T'Pol, "foreparents?"

"I am unsure of what the child speaks about but it seems he is the child of a Vulcan and Agent Daniels."

"That's time travel for you."


	2. T'Pol

Title: Lineage

Spoilers: All containing Temporal Agent Daniels, Terra Prime and Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Enterprise, wish I did. I do however own T'Pol (the original T'Pol's great-granddaughter) and her son Tucker, as well as all the other fictional characters.

* * *

**Just so everyone understands because this could be a little confusing. The timeline of the Lineage Series is like a circle; Tucker, the son of Daniels and T'Pol (the original T'Pol's great-granddaughter/second foredaughter) is what gets the ball rolling. He shows up and T'Pol and Trip have to face the fact that there are other hybrids and so they could make it work.**

**As we know, in the original story line Elizabeth dies so someone will have to save her and that will be Tucker's mother, T'Pol. However for her to have the cure, she has to actually be in the 31st century and also has to be there to have Tucker. **

**This is the part where T'Pol is taken to the future by Daniels. There's not much explaination on how they came to be a couple but there are hints to why Daniels was so invested in the Expanse and Enterprise's return.**

* * *

The winds of the harsh desert blow in the Vulcan night, no one seems to escape them. Those winds carry the sound of a woman's labor, the sound of work to bring a new life to Vulcan.

In the birthing caves of Mt. Seleya were four Vulcan women, one laid in labor as who sat beside her and the other the midwife.

"T'Kara you must forget the pain and push this child into the world,"

It was the sound of her foremother that made T'Kara listen, unlike herself, T'Pol Tucker of Vulcan had given birth five times and knew the way of birthing. Deciding to ignore the pain, T'Kara pushed and within moments a child was born.

The midwife stood holding the child and walked to the doorway, calling for the father. He appeared, a human male appeared and accepted the newborn. "Your child Commander James."

Michael James took the child and looked at it before walking to his wife, the Vulcan-human hybrid could only smile at him and ask a simple question. "Does the child please you?"

"Without a doubt Kara, she's perfect." He eyed the baby before him, the child was a girl but for some reason he looked at her and found similar features as that of his wife's foremother...the child, even as a baby looked like T'Pol. "She shall be called T'Pol Tucker James, in honor of her second foreparents."

T'Kara looked at her mother, S'Leya, who herself was the first Vulcan-human hybrid and that of her foremother, who stood talking. "Foremother, Mother...do you wish to see the child?"

T'Pol, having become softer due to her bonding with a human, made her way to Michael and gently took the child. "I am your second foremother, I shall not see you grow due to my mate's declining health but I know you are destined for greatness. Carry my name and that of your second forefather's well because one day it will give you strength to know your heritage. You are of Vulcan heritage and of human heritage and both will give you a piece of yourself."

She handed the child to her daughter, S'Leya Tucker took the child and eyed it. "Child you are greatness, your bloodline shows this. Do not forget that one day it will allow everything in life to exist as it must. Do not be ashamed of your mixed heritage but let it be a symbol that much can be achieved.

"When your emotions come to the surface, do not be afraid to suppress or enjoy them, it is up to you in doing so." She held up the child, "I name thee T'Pol Tucker James, child of T'Kara, child of S'Leya, child of T'Pol...Vulcan and human."

* * *

Four years later, young T'Pol stood beside her parents and foreparents in the Tucker-D'Gogi V'Lakra Family Crypt as her second foreparents were laid to rest. Charles Tucker III and his wife, T'Pol Tucker of Vulcan had died in their sleep moments apart as the coroner had stated.

S'Leya stepped forward, her sister A'Ral, who chose the Vulcan way of life instead of living both, stayed silent. "Mother, Father I speak on behalf of our family today and those of lost friends to say that you both made accomplishments beyond what was thought to have been done.

"You allowed for humans and Vulcans to live in harmony not just politically but also personally. You persevered through hatred and death by letting your bonding love, your k'hat'n'dlawa bond carry you. Though you both believe differently in what comes after death, there is no doubt you will find what you are looking for. Your ways were Vulcan, your lives were Vulcan and your katras were Vulcan...human no more Father, just Vulcan.

Your life has ended just as it begun, you met among the stars and now you lay beneath them together...bound together beyond death, this is the k'hat'n'dlawa bond. Charles and T'Pol of Vulcan, parents of S'Leya, A'Ral, T'Rai, S'Val, T'Hana and V'San, foreparents to T'Kara, P'Rail and V'Ran and second foreparents to T'Pol and N'Dara, I pronounce life has left and death had begun."

They all left but young T'Pol however walked over and looked at the stone casket. Placing a hand on it, she whispered. "I shall find love too Foreparents and will not be ashamed of my heritage."

"T'Pol, come along." It was her mother's voice that drew her away however she noticed a human man in the corner, he waved at her and she waved back. He put a finger to his lips as if to say 'be quiet' so she nodded and just left.

* * *

Years Later, Starfleet Academy

Cadet James stood working in the Astrophysics Lab when an explosion came, she looked up when a man grabbed her arm. "Come with me Cadet."

"I know you from somewhere." She looked at him as they walked, trying to remember where he came from. "My foreparents burial, you were at the tomb...you haven't aged."

"Listen to me T'Pol." He turned her around and looked into her eyes, "go to Vulcan and don't return for two months, exactly two months...your life and the Federation depend on it."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Daniels, I'm a Temporal Agent, I helped Enterprise get out of the Expanse in 2153. Just do what I say and you'll be safe."

"You may have helped my foreparents but you don't control me."

"You Tuckers and your moods, t'hy'la please listen to me...for once and I promise you won't regret it. Go to Vulcan, leave now." Another explosion came and she turned towards it, she turned back to see Daniels gone.

Deciding to take an illogical chance, she left for Vulcan and didn't look back. Two days after returning to Vulcan, she found that Starfleet had been bombed by the same people who almost destroyed her lineage...the ones who created her foremother, S'Leya...Terra Prime.

* * *

Two months passed, two months exactly and T'Pol returned to Earth, however Starfleet was rebuilding the Academy. Sitting by the bay, T'Pol looked out thankful her second foreparents hadn't seen the disaster.

"You were to die." She turned to find Daniels, he sat down and looked at her, "in the explosion...you were to die."

"Why save me?"

"I've watched you grow up, besides you're family." He looked out at the bay, "your foreaunt, T'Rai is my ancestor...I come from the 31st Century but she is my ancestor."

"If I am alive, timelines have changed...you have to go back and stop me from living...you have no choice." She stood and looked at him, "I have to die."

"You can live, come with me to the 31st Century, be a time agent and help me. Your mind is great T'Pol...just like a Vulcan woman I once knew...your foremother T'Pol. Come with me, where is that girl who is would run into the desert pretending it was the Expanse from her foremother's stories...defeating aliens and spheres." He looked at her and smiled, "help me do what you pretend to do."

"You called me 't'hy'la' last we met...why?" Her curiosity got to her, she had always wondered why he called her that.

He smiled, "you're my wife or you will be in a few years and we'll have a son...Tucker who will start all this. Tucker is the key but he can't exist if you don't come with me. So come with me," he held out his hand, "come with me and help create what lead to all this."

T'Pol took his hand and seconds later they stood in a house, it was technologically advanced and she looked around. "Where am I?"

"My home, your home..." he smiled and looked at her, "you'll learn to love it."

"How will I help start what is to come?" She sat down on a nearby chair and he smiled.

"Tucker will one day mess with my equipment and transport himself to Enterprise in 2155 shortly before your foremother S'Leya is discovered. By this time your foreparents are still at odds but his appearance will change that.

"They'll discover S'Leya but she'll be dying, in which you'll deliver the cure. You see, without Tucker they won't find each other and without you S'Leya will die. You are your lineage's savior T'Pol."

She smiled and looked at him, "I told them I'd never regret my heritage and perhaps my destiny was not to regret it but preserve it...that is logical."

"You Tuckers and your logic."

She laughed, "that's time travel for you."

* * *

A/N: Up next? Trip and T'Pol


End file.
